05632
}} is the 5,634th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 11 June, 2010. Written by PAUL ROUNDELL Directed by TONY PRESCOTT and PETER ROSE Plot Part One Jimmy, Rodney and Paul are jammed into the back of Viv's van. Paul's on the phone, giving instructions for Ashley to wait. In the front, Nicola tells Viv to floor it. They narrowly avoid a crash at a junction. Outside the French café, shocked Diane wishes Charlie had just left the handbag. Victoria notes that Diane really likes Charlie, and adds that she likes him too. Charlie returns with the handbag, explaining the thief dropped it. Diane snaps that Charlie's a stupid man. Outside the church, Scarlett's anxious as Laurel tries to ring Nicola. Paddy arrives, worried he's missed the service. Ashley greets more funeral mourners as Viv's van screeches round the corner. Laurel rushes to help Nicola out. Rodney thanks Viv, who declines Jimmy's invitation to the service. Leyla comes out with the bridal bouquet. Ashley confirms that Carl and Angelica are inside, and orders Jimmy to change quickly. Jimmy and Nicola are delighted to have made it. In the French village, Victoria reckons Diane should thank Charlie. Diane snaps that Charlie put himself in danger for nothing, and left them alone in a foreign country. Bemused, Charlie tells Diane she's welcome. Walking off, Diane insists she doesn't care about the bag. At the church, Nicola's at the entrance with Rodney, Laurel, Scarlett and Gabby. As the organist plays Bryan Adams, Paul wryly tells Carl that Jimmy wanted T'Pau. There's a round of applause as Nicola finally walks down the aisle. Leyla reckons Nicola looks lovely. David points out that it's thanks to her. Declan quips it's the longest he's seen Nicola keep quiet. Will jokes it'll be Maisie and Nikhil next. Arriving at the front of the church, Nicola's taken aback to realise Jimmy and Carl are wearing kilts. Kissing Leyla, David definitely isn't sad to have missed out on Nicola. At the deserted Woolpack, Jackson reminds Aaron there's a wedding on. Doug tells Aaron he plans to lie that he had a job interview. Bob arrives, announcing that Nicola got off, but the wedding car was clamped outsidethe court. Jackson notes Aaron looks weary. Aaron explains he's been at community payback. At the church, the congregation sings "Bind Us Together". Carl catches Eve's eye. Cutting the second verse short, Ashley hurries on with the service. Jimmy tells Ashley to slow down as he makes his vows. As he gets to "for richer or poorer", Jimmy jokes it'll probably be poorer. Smiling, Nicola makes her vows. Carl makes a performance of getting the rings out of his sporran. As Jimmy and Nicola exchange rings, Natasha looks guilty. Noticing, Maisie quietly reminds Natasha that Mark left them, smiling that they're all ok now. Natasha discreetly removes her wedding ring. Ashley proclaims Jimmy and Nicola husband and wife. Back at the villa, Victoria heads off to her room. Diane apologises to Charlie, explaining she felt like a helpless old woman when the thief targeted her. Charlie insists she isn't, arguing that she was probably picked on as a tourist. Diane thanks Charlie for making her feel young, and they kiss passionately. Leaving the church, Jimmy and Nicola are showered with confetti. Jimmy explains his mum was Scottish and he just fancied wearing a kilt. Paul's not sure about it, but Nicola approves. Chas pulls up in the Emmerdale Haulage van, adorned with ribbons. Eve takes the opportunity to flirt with Carl. Posing for a photo, Nicola notices the bagpiper is playing the theme from Titanic. Jimmy's apologetic, but Nicola smiles she's never been so happy in her whole life - even when she realises there's a hearse in the background of her photos. Carl drives Jimmy and Nicola off in the van. Part Two At Home Farm, Nicola and Paul tell Paddy about what happened at court, and the "love-in" with Viv afterwards. Chas tells Carl she'll have to be meaner to Nicola, now Viv's messed with the balance of the universe. Distracted by Eve, Carl heads off "for some food". Maisie tells Natasha that Will's upstairs with his computer game. Handing champagne to Gennie and Leyla, divorced Maisie wonders what the point is of marriage. Scarlett argues it's love. Leyla points out that Eve's married, but Eve reckons that's why she's against it. Eve finds Carl in the dining room. Carl tells her he used to live at Home Farm, before his family lost all their money. They indulge in some flirty banter. When Carl brings up John Barton, Eve snaps that she isn't a tart. They jump apart as Edna enters, telling Carl the best man is needed. Eve smiles after Carl as he heads out. At the Woolpack, Viv tells Bob that Brenda and Terry are minding the twins. Doug notes that Viv came good in court today. Jackson asks Aaron what homophobic names he got called at community payback today, assuring him it'll get easier. Doug's miffed when Bob shows him a text from Diane, containing a picture of the villa and proclaiming that Charlie's a hero. At Home Farm, Rodney introduces Carl's speech. As Carl begins, Natasha slips out. Declan catches her in the hallway, and Maisie comes down to find them in an embrace. As embarrassed Natasha leaves, Maisie wryly tells her to live a little. Maisie jokily tells Declan that if he gets Natasha pregnant, he's marrying her. In the living room, Carl has the wedding guests in stitches. Becoming serious, he remembers those who couldn't be there, and the difficult times he and Jimmy have had over the last few years. Carl continues that he couldn't ask for a better brother, and Nicola couldn't ask for a better husband. Everyone applauds as Carl and Jimmy share a brotherly hug. In the Woolpack, Rhona orders drinks from Bob, but then has to go out on a call, greeting Adele as she leaves. Andy reckons Adele won't want to come back to Dale View now, adding that Marlon thought they'd been burgled. Ryan's taken aback to realise that Rhona's a domestic disaster area, grumbling at least she's got a massive TV. Adele's amused that their sexist plan has backfired. Rhona re-enters, announcing the satellite dish has arrived. The men pile out, leaving Adele with the tab. Outside the villa, Charlie asks Diane if she wants to see his chateau. Diane excuses she's tired out, so they agree to go tomorrow before they leave. Giving Charlie a significant look, Diane tells him she's ready for bed and they head inside together. At Home Farm, Jimmy's ready to leave on honeymoon as Nicola surveys the wedding presents. Paul's surprised that Nicola's accepting her rubbish presents with such good grace. Jimmy heads out, announcing to the guests that they're off. Nicola thanks Paul for coming. Paul tells Nicola he's never seen her truly happy until now, and they share an emotional hug. Carl finds Eve in the office, excusing he just wanted a minute's peace. The sexual tension crackles between them and Eve's about to move in for a kiss, when Laurel calls that the taxi has arrived. Carl quickly heads into the hall to say goodbye to Jimmy and Nicola. Jimmy thinks they're off to Norfolk until Carl hands over the hotel details, revealing they're going to Tenerife courtesy of him and Chas. Everyone cheers as the couple heads off on honeymoon with Angelica. Chas draws Carl in for a hug, but he's looking over her shoulder at Eve. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category: Episodes with two directors